The instant invention comprises an improvement over the folding clothes rack disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,668, dated Dec. 17, 1957.
My previously patented clothes rack is similar in construction, except that it did not include lower horizontal spacing and support members, connecting links for limiting relative swinging movement of certain of the standard portions of the rack away from each other and each of the standards of my prior clothes rack is independently supported from the other standards solely by the upper spacing and support members. As a result, the standards of my prior rack are not securely supported relative to each other and they may be swung to excessively extended positions relative to each other in a manner greatly reducing the stability of the clothes rack.